


The Charity Date Auction One (Untitled Fic)

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for a good cause, she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Date Auction One (Untitled Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for forcryinoutloud for the now defunct rentafangirl livejournal community
> 
> Spoilers for Heart of Ice and Heart of Fire (more like barely mentions but it's there so fair warning)

Spoilers for Heart of Ice and Heart of Fire (more like barely mentions but it’s there so fair warning)

“It’s for a good cause, she said,” he mutters under his breath and reaches up to adjust the bowtie only to have his hand smacked away by the wardrobe coordinator. “It’s for charity, she said, you’ll do it or your fired, she said, I’d take fired over this any day.” The coordinator raises a threaded eyebrow at him, amused smile in place as she listens to his muttering.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little bit overly dramatic?” she asks. He watches as the man who was in front of him in line comes stumbling down the side stairs of the stage, eyes wide with shock and fright. Mike meets the coordinators eyes directly.

“I would rather be fired,” he says succinctly. A familiar hand claps down on his shoulder heavily and Crowley says directly into his ear.

“Yeah, well that can be arranged, but since you’re already here you might as well just get it over with.” She shoves him at the stairs and glares at him when he hesitates. The auctioneer, one Kate Lam, smirks at him in the shadows before turning the microphone mounted into the podium.

“And here we have, from Toronto’s finest, last but not definitely not least, Detective Michael Celluci. Michael is an avid sports enthusiast, loves hiking and camping in the summer and skiing in the winter. He also adores pets, and ladies and gentlemen, here’s the kicker, like any true Italian, he loves to cook. We’ll start the bidding at $500.00.” Mike took it as a kindness that with the lights shining on the stage he couldn’t see the audience. There were a few bids and in the middle a slump in the bidding has Kate encouraging the audience with her winsome smile.

“I’ll remind you that the winning bidder gets our very fine detective for an evening of romance, dinner for two at the fabulous Monsoon Restaurant and Lounge and tickets donated by The National Ballet of Canada for the sold out showing of An Italian Straw Hat.” Mike bit back a groan and didn’t roll his eyes. He did however hiss out of the side of his mouth at her.

“I’ll get you back for this, I swear.” The bids flew fast and furious, a night out with him was up to $1,200.00 before he could blink and the look on Kate’s face was something of surprise. As auctions go it was all over but the crying, which he planned to do offstage in a minute, when Kate announced:

“Sold, to the gentleman in the back of the room, for $1,550.00!” He doesn’t hear the rest of her speech, thanking the Fairmont for hosting, the various sponsors, as he stumbles down the stairs, sure that his look was similar to the ones the other men had worn, shell shocked, horrified. Crowley burst into laughter when she saw him. Kate comes back stage and ushers him into a back room where the others are waiting, mostly they’re calm, though two of the fifteen men auctioned off are pacing and one is bouncing his knee in a nervous way.

“Okay guys, lets go over the rules one last time before you go meet your woman or man for the evening,” Mike shakes his head in disgust at the startled looks on everyone’s faces. Dave smirks and opens his mouth.

“You got a dude huh?” his snickering started up the others and the tension in the room just bleeds right out.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Mike mutters good naturedly and sits down beside his former partner while Kate hands them their envelopes with their respective restaurants and event tickets.

“You’re not expected to sleep with your date, they bought your company not your body, and remember boys, no means no,”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Crowley mutters and steps out of the room. They get the speech on decorum and behaviour and how they’re representing not only the Toronto Police Department but Police Departments everywhere. Mike tunes out a few words in watching the queue of people outside the room grow. He can see one shape that’s not like the other shapes, not taller but definitely more square and thinks ‘well at least he’s not the hulk’ though there’s something familiar in the way the shadow moves.

They’re released one by one as their respective dates come to claim their prizes until Mike is the last one left and as the shadow moves closer to the door Mike gets a sinking feeling in his gut that won’t go away.

Henry Fitzroy’s bright grin as he comes into view confirms it and Mike resists, just barely, beating his head against the wall. He ignores the smirks and snickers coming from the others and the smirk planted firmly on Henry’s face as Henry leads them out to his car.

“What the hell are you doing Fitzroy?” he demands the minute the car is in motion. Henry raises and eyebrow innocently.

“At the moment Detective, I’m driving,” and Mike has to roll his eyes.

“You’re going to the wrong way,” he points out as the pass the turn onto York Street which would take them to the restaurant.

“No I’m not,”

“O-kay, well, if we’re not going to the restaurant where are we going, and you do realize that you just spent fifteen hundred dollars on tickets to “An Italian Straw Hat” which, despite being sold out for every show, the critics say horrible things about, couldn’t you have just wammied the ushers if you wanted to go that badly?” he asks snidely. It’s Henry’s turn to roll his eyes and he does so as exaggerated as he can.

“We’re not going to dinner or the ballet which I’m sure is a disappointment to you, it’s probably the most culture you’ll ever get.”

“No, no, I get enough culture hanging around with you; you’re old enough to count.”

“Ouch,” Henry says deadpan. “Wow detective, that really hurt my feelings,” and rolls his eyes again. “We’re going to Vicki’s she’s going to owe me forever for making me buy your time this evening but we have a case and it requires your help because they already made Vicki, but you and I on the town? Well I already bought you for the evening didn’t I?” he leers at Mike and Mike suddenly feels kinship with all the women in the world.

“No means no, Fitzroy.”

“Hey,” Henry says. “I’m not the one who got bought.”

“No,” Mike says earnestly. “You’re just the one trafficking humans.” His irritation spikes when Henry smiles charmingly at him and blows him a kiss.

***

“So you needed me so badly you had Henry buy me?” Mike asks the minute they walk through the door. Vicki looks up at him and wolf whistles at him.

“Wow Mike, you clean up good,” Coreen chirps from behind her desk. Mike rolls his eyes at them and tugs at the bowtie around his neck that he swears Astaroth himself must have glued on. Henry’s hands slap his away and come up to undo the bowtie in deft movements much to the amusement of Vicki who Mike can tell is biting through her lip to not smirk.

“You know what? Right now I’m going to ignore everything, because anything that gets me out of this auction crap, well that’s good enough for me. So what do we have?” Vicki passes a file folder to him, and he opens it, eyeing the pictures of the men inside.

“They’re all missing, three days ago I was hired by a woman whose son, Richard disappeared from Queen’s Park almost a week ago, she went to the police but they haven’t found anything and since Richard is into quote questionable activities, they don’t really believe he’s missing.”

“But she believes he is?” Mike asks. Vicki nods. “And what exactly is questionable activities?” he asks.

“The occult,” Coreen pushes another folder towards him; this one is full of symbols and pictures of strange things he doesn’t want to identify. “But I don’t think he’s really that serious.” Vicki shrugs at Mike’s look and he decides to just go with Coreen’s assessment, out of all four of them, she would be the one to know.

“Okay and you need me why?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. “Not bait I hope.”

“No, that’s Henry’s job,” Vicki’s smile is bright and it lifts Mike’s spirits a little, well, either her smile did or the fact that Henry isn’t smiling anymore does but really, both are good in Mike’s books.

“Henry is roughly the same profile as the men who have gone missing, young” Mike snorts at that but Vicki pushes on like he hadn’t said anything. “Dark features, good looking.”

“Wait, how many men have gone missing?” Mike asks catching the onto Vicki’s previous sentence.

“Five so far,”

“Five!” he interrupts. She stares back at him hard. “Vicki, this should be a police matter, you should just back off and let me take this to Crowley.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” She says with a shake of her head.

“And why the hell not?” he demands.

Because these men all have family and they’ve all gone looking for help and the police had said there’s nothing they can do, is that a good enough reason for you?” she’s angry at him now but he shrugs it off. Vicki, in the years and years that he’s know her, has always blown hot and cold, she would be back to normal in a few minutes.

“Okay, fine, so what’s the plan?”

“The plan is for me to go to the park and wander around,” Henry says with a shrug. “You follow and keep out of the way, I get snatched and you follow to wherever they take me so that we can find the other men and catch whoever is doing this.”

Mike grins suddenly, so bright that the other three in the room pull away from him warily and he looks over at Vicki.

“So you’re telling me that you made him spend over fifteen hundred dollars to buy me from a charity auction, get me out of having to go to dinner and the ballet and I get to stand by and let his highness get nabbed from the Park?” his night? Oh yeah, it’s looking up.

“I guess if you’re going to put it that way,” Vicki trails off with a grin. Henry sighs loudly beside them and Mike grins with Vicki.

“Yeah, I think we should definitely put it that way.”

“Yeah, well keep it up, there’s another vampire in my territory that I can sense. I have better things to do then to follow you all around right now.”

“Are we going to have another Christina situation on our hands?” Vicki asks. Henry shrugs looking pensive.

“I don’t think so, they’ve been on the edge of my senses for a few days now, I’m waiting for the confrontation, or maybe they’ll just leave. We should go now though; I’d like to be home by sunset.” He turns with a smirk and offers his arm to Mike. Mike snorts and walks away. Henry tosses a grin over his shoulder at Coreen and Vicki.

“We have a complicated relationship,” he tells them. “He’s mine, he just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Get going Casanova,” Vicki snorts and shoves Henry towards the door. “Be home before sunrise.”

The park is predictably dark and cold and Mike pulls his coat tighter to him when the wind whips through the trees and down the back of his neck. He can just see Henry wandering aimlessly down the trail ten feet ahead of him as the man rounds the bend and with a sigh Mike picks up the pace to keep him in view.

“This is pointless,” he says softly and sees Henry nod in agreement. The vampire has been wandering around the “I don’t think they’re going to hit tonight or at least they’re not going to hit you.” He sees Henry turn around and then everything goes black.

***

Henry slams through the door of Vicki Nelson Investigations, it bounces off the other wall with a loud bang that makes both Coreen and Vicki jump in shock.

“Henry?” Vicki asks worriedly. Henry snarls and slams the door shut as it swings back towards him, pictures wobble on the wall ominously. “Henry, where’s Mike?”

“The bastard didn’t go for me, he went for Mike instead.”

“What? We need to go after him!” Henry gives Coreen an angry glare and stomps into the bathroom.

“Too late,” he says, sitting down on the floor and shutting the door as the sun rises and death takes him for the day. Sunset greets him with Vicki’s worried and angry eyes.

“This is all your fault,” she hisses at him and yanks Henry up by the front of his coat. Her offices is a disaster, Coreen is jittery like she’s been streamlining coffee and there is a metric ton of books spread all over the room. He steps carefully over the piles when Vicki shoves him none to delicately into the room.

“Explain to me how this is all my fault?” he demands. Coreen looks up at him brown eyes wide in surprise before she glares over his shoulder at Vicki.

“You shouldn’t have told him like that, it’s not really his fault!” she looks over at Henry with a sympathetic smile. “It’s not really your fault.”

“Well that’s reassuring, tell me what the hell is going on!” he’s so angry he can feel the hunger creeping up on him, add that to the fact that he hasn’t eaten since before the auction last night and Coreen is being pulled away from him as his eyes bleed to black.

“Henry,” Vicki snaps and he turns his head away from the two of them, takes a moment to calm down before looking back.

“It’s your father’s second brother in law,” Coreen blurts to ease the tension and Henry stares at her incredulously.

“What?”

“Your father’s second brother in law, George Boleyn, Viscount of Rochford?”

“He’s dead,” Henry interrupts and both Vicki and Coreen stare at him. “Well he is. My father had him decapitated for ‘incestuous relations with the queen’”

“Right, except that he’s not,” Vicki shoves a sheaf of papers at him, old newspaper print outs. “He’s been running the same con for years, kidnapping men, killing them, and draining them of their blood or just torturing them to death. We followed the patterns the newspapers and some of the books give us and we found the bodies of the missing men in a mass grave. The police are all over it right now.”

“We think he’s the vampire encroaching on your territory.” Coreen adds.

“He’s angry at me,” Henry murmurs, sitting down heavily in the chair across the desk from Vicki. He’s been the cause of so many deaths all because his father had made him Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports, a post he hadn’t wanted except that it meant he was a step closer to being named a legitimate heir to the throne.

“Why?” Vicki leans forward, elbows resting on her knees and stares at him heavily.

“He’s angry at me because I stole what was rightfully his, because the bastard son of the King of England was given the position of Lord Warden of the Cinque Pots, a post that he held for a year before it was given to me. He was very, very angry at me. The only thing that stopped him from calling me out on a duel was that I was the bastard son of the King.”

“And he’s been stalking you for years, killing men who look like you, trying to get to you, and when he does he takes Mike instead. Why?” Vicki’s eyes are distant as she mulls over the information.

“Revenge,” Coreen interrupts, she continues when both Vicki and Henry turn to her. “Well, Mike was following you through the park, he sees Mike following you, knows something is up and takes Mike instead of you because it will hurt you more this way.” Henry stands up with a snarl.

“Yeah, well, it was the biggest mistake that man has ever made.”

“And why’s that?” Vicki demands as Henry turns to the door, coat flaring around his legs.

“Because Mike is mine, and I’ll be damned if another vampire is going to take him from me” he hisses. He’s gone before they reach the door.

“What the hell does that mean?” Vicki demands plaintively and Coreen stares at her in confusion.

“Well he is, Vicki, I mean, technically you probably would be if you didn’t have Astaroth’s marks all over you…” Vicki looks over at her assistant in confusion and Coreen sighs and elaborates. “He bit Mike when you were rescuing him from Mendoza, I saw the mark and I’ve seen just how possessive Henry has been since, even if they’re both still arguing and picking on each other. When a vampire bites a human like that, they claim that human.”

“Mike’s not going to like that,” Vicki mutters.

“Well he’s lucky that all that happened was he got claimed, he could have been drained or Henry could have taken it a step further and made him a thrall.” Coreen says with a shrug before smiling into the distance. “Anyway, I think it’s romantic, claiming Mike and waiting until Mike understand before making his move.”

“Right,” Vicki snorts, “romantic, I’m going to try to track him down, you figure out where this guy is.”

***

It’s typical, Henry thinks, that last night before they started out on their hunt he had told them all he had better things to do than hunt down a kidnapper, he had another vampire moving around his city, if he had only gone out and hunted down the other vampire Mike would never have been taken from him. It’s no matter now though, he thinks staring at the stone house before him. He’s tracked the creature to here and he’ll kill Rochford before Rochford can try anything.

He wakes up cold, manacles around his wrists and ankles attach to a stone wall by heavy chains that drag his limbs down, his shirt is gone, his pants are torn and his head is pounding, hard.

“I see you’re finally awake,” he jerks his head around towards the sound of the voice. He’s in some sort of cell, stone walls and floor, bars and a locked door.

“Who the hell are you?” he demands. His mouth is thick and dry. The man, maybe thirty, dirty blonde hair pulled into a shoulder length ponytail, black eyes and a shark like smile complete with fangs.

“I am none of your concern,” he has a smooth voice, kind of commanding.

“Yeah, well, you have me chained to the wall in your dungeon here, so I think that yes, it is kind of my ‘concern’,” Mike snaps back. His response is a warm chuckle and the man opens the door to his cage. He moves smoothly towards Mike, like Henry, if the eyes didn’t give him away that would have.

“You’re a vampire.”

“Very observant,” a cool hand reaches up to touch his cheek and Mike draws away from it. “You don’t want to do that,” the vampire says. “You like my touch, you crave me touch…” Mike pulls his head away again.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’ve got the wrong guy.” His eyes widen and he hisses at Mike.

“I see that the bastard king marked you, no matter, you’ll be mine in the end.” Mike cocks his head to the side and thinks ‘damn it, of course,’ because why wouldn’t Henry have claimed him. He remembers the feeling of the Vampire’s body over his in the old church, he strong muscular frame pressing him down into the floor, the pulling in his neck that had felt tied to directly to his heart, his cock. He had arched up and felt and answering hardness above him when Henry had ground down on him. It’s strange though, because Mike doesn’t feel bothered by it, can count the times on one hand since Mendoza that being around Henry has made him anything but content, that snipping with him had been anything but fun. The vampire delivers a smack to Mike’s face that rocks his head back into the wall and makes him see stars which is when Henry slams the other vampire into the wall with a rage filed snarl. Mike curls himself into a corner, away from the two angry demons circling each other. It’s the only thing that protects him from the flying shards of metal when Henry throws the other vampire into the wall over Mike’s head. He feels the other body sliding over his, rolling off his legs and sees it sprawling across the floor like a rag doll and Henry pounces on top of him, he’s pulled out a piece of the steel bar caging them in and shoves it into the other vampires guts, staking him to the floor.

“You made a mistake, Rochford” Henry hisses. “You tread on land that isn’t yours, encroach on my territory, try and take my chosen; you hurt those who are under my care.”

“You aren’t worthy,” the other vampire hisses. “You never were, bastard son of a tramp and my sister saw that.”

“Your sister was an incestuous, traitorous whore and she got hers in the end.” Rochford spits in Henry’s face and gets his head ripped clear off his shoulders for his troubles.

Henry stands up all fluid grace, shirt torn, blood dripping down his chin, eyes black and more regal then Mike has ever seen him before. He swaggers over to Mike, pulls Mike flush against him and kisses him brutally. Mike whimpers into the kiss tasting blood and Henry’s tongue forces his way into Mike’s mouth. It feels like the vampire is trying to devour him, climb inside of him, claim him all over again and Mike opens himself to it, hears himself moan as Henry pulls the chains out of the wall and bears the both to the ground.

It’s Vicki’s voice that rouses them, Henry’s mouth is still on his neck, not drinking anymore so much as just resting there, tongue flicking over skin. Vicki watches them from the door, the expressions that cross her face are hard to read but she finally settles on somewhat amused and maybe a little resigned. She sighs loudly into the quite of the cell and shakes her head.

“Come on boys, playtime’s over,” she says. Henry mutters ‘damn it’ into his neck and Mike laughs.

/end


End file.
